


Hands

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-05
Updated: 2005-09-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:10:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6457186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wesley ponders Angel's hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

Watched those hands move smoothly, efficiently across the papers on his desk. Making that crisp signature, gripping his pen light and tight. Those hands, those strong, thick, sure hands. Wanted them all over my skin. Wanted to feel that strength, that confidence holding my cock, brushing over my lips. Watched as his fingers steepled together and his face turned up towards mine. Made my mouth dry and my pants tight as my eyes grazed over his hands to meet his stare. He eyed me for a moment, assessing the situation, probably scenting my arousal too. 

“What do you want, Wesley?”


End file.
